


My Girl Can Shoot Better Than Any Man

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, pre-Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix it ficlet for Colleen's death. This is pre-Angie showing up in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl Can Shoot Better Than Any Man

Peggy has only a moment to breathe a sigh of relief and drain her glass of whiskey before the unmistakable sound of a gunshot rings out in the smoke. She hears it, and she’s up and moving, shouting out Colleen’s name and cursing herself for bring danger into her girl’s home.

Colleen is sitting up in bed, still wrapped up in her pink dressing gown and handkerchief in her hand, but now there is an unfamiliar, smoking gun as well.

And a body at the foot of their bed.

She’s quickly moving to check the body’s vital signs, which are non-existent. “I guess those hours teaching you to shoot were well spent.”

Colleen sniffles and unloads the bullets of the gun into the nightstand’s drawer. They’d only been dating a few weeks, but Peggy had taken her out to the docks and had Colleen shooting at crumpled cans lined up along the dock.  The war was over, but a girl still had to know how to protect herself.

“I was in the WASPS. Peg. I know how to shoot a gun and fly a plane. I just liked the way you were pressed up against me.” Colleen’s voice is laced with a laugh at the look on her girl’s face. “Better call the police to come and collect the stiff.”


End file.
